Recently, Bluetooth has been commonly used. Bluetooth allows for transmission through a solid or a nonmetal material. Transmission coverage thereof generally ranges from 10 cm to 10 m and may be extended up to 100 m when transmission power is increased. Based on low cost and a wireless link of a short range, Bluetooth facilitates ad-hoc access in a fixed and mobile communication environment.
Bluetooth uses a frequency of 2.45 GHz, the same ISM band as that of WLAN standard 802.11b/g, and Bluetooth devices may perform wireless communication through a process such as searching/selecting/authenticating (pairing) regarding an adjacent Bluetooth device.
Also, Bluetooth enables a relatively high speed with low power consumption at low cost. However, since a transmission distance is limited to up to 100 m, Bluetooth is appropriate to be used in a restricted space.
As smartphones have been widely spread, multimedia content, screens, and non-content have been increasingly shared between devices using wireless communication technologies.
In the related art, in order to provide a service for sharing information between or among a plurality of devices without network connection information, devices are connected through several stages of searching, connection, secure information setting, and the like, by network interfaces supported by the devices.
Thus, performing a connection procedure between devices takes a great amount of time and consumes a great amount of power in a network to search for a device and a service.
In addition, even though devices are connected to each other, if a service desired to be shared between the connected devices is not supported, another device should be searched again from the beginning, unnecessarily wasting a great amount of time and resource of devices.
In addition, in the related art, since a device, which transmits an advertisement, unilaterally transmits a beacon including advertising data, or the like, to a reception device, the reception device cannot determine whether an advertising URI transmitted from the advertising device is a safe URI or a spam URI, lacking security.